


Our Favorite Songs

by passthecake



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passthecake/pseuds/passthecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick decided he wants his 16th birthday at the museum, so they throw him a big party. There's is some kissing and some makin' out and stuff. Some current music. (Another fic for Shaun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Favorite Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Friggin’ Shaun making me write stuff for characters I barely remember. ;) You’re lucky I love you.

It was Nick’s idea to have his 16th birthday at night so he could celebrate with his favorite museum characters. Though Larry was hesitant about it at first, he was at least glad he could be with his boyfriend, Ahkmenrah, instead of his ex-wife who was sure to make things awkward.

            The museum characters were all for the idea as well, the sun had just set and everyone was helping set up the party, decorating the cake, setting up the music system, and Jedediah and Octavius were currently having the time of their lives setting up streamers on the high beams of the ceiling, but that is a story for another day.

            Larry was going to arrive soon with Nick, who had just come from his mother’s party for him, and Larry would hopefully be in a good mood. With high hopes for the party, Ahkmenrah waited patiently for his beloved.

***

            Jedediah and Octavius had walked out of the Western diorama after getting ready for the party. Jed was carrying some old beer in one hand to hide in some corner for if he sneaks off with Octavius. In his other hand was Octy’s hand. They exchanged mindless babble as they ran off to the miniature car.

***

Ahkmenrah stretched out his stiff limbs from the morning by the front door, waiting for Larry and Nick to arrive. He watched impatiently out into the night as Sacagawea was helping Teddy set up the music system in the back ground. The system suddenly started blaring out a noise and Ahkmenrah flinched and subconsciously covered his ears. There was yelling from behind him and then the noise slowly quieted down to back ground once again. He started listening to it to give him something to do, and realized that the sound was a currently popular song. He smiled and turned away again to the window to wait, watching his breath fog the window.

He saw a small car pass by and turned into the parking lot, quickly recognizing it as Larry’s. He smiled as he shifted in his spot, getting more and more impatient. He was about ready to jump out of his skin when the big formal front doors opened revealing two figures. He bounced on his toes and ran to the entrance and jumped into Larry and wrapped his arms and legs around him.

“LARRY!”                                   

Larry looked over and was completely surprised about the Egyptian prince that was running toward him. He was even more surprised when he jumped onto him. He almost fell over, but with a small noise of surprise, he caught Ahkmenrah and then straitened himself and wrapped his arms around his lower back, then dropped him just to be mean.

Ahkmenrah put on a fake mask of devastation but his eyes gave away that he was playing. Larry sarcastically sighed and rolled his eyes while holding up a hand to help him up.

Ahkmenrah stood up gracefully as if the previous scene hadn’t just happened. He looked over to Nick and smiled.

“Greetings Nick! How has your parents been treating you today?” His eyes crinkled at the sides in a way that made Larry’s heart skip a beat.

“Pretty well.” Nick said with a smirk but casually, “I had a small party with some friends at mom’s, but I really can’t wait for tonight! A party at night in a museum is way cool!”

Ahkmenrah bounced on his toes again, excited by Nick’s excitement. “Yes, we are sure that you will not be disappointed with the party.”

“I didn’t think I would be.” Nick smiled and walked off to the main room, where people from many times started to fill in. Ahkmenrah turned to Larry, his eyes turned soft.

“I really missed you, my love.” He did another soft smile that made Larry’s heart melt.

“I missed you too, even though I just saw you yesterday.” He went in for a hug and a peck on the cheek, and he could have sworn he heard someone yell ‘get a room’ jokingly.

***

The party was at its peak, the music was loud and everyone was dancing. Larry was talking with some of the people from the Renaissance exhibit, giving Ahkmenrah the perfect moment to sneak off to the DJ and request the song he had heard earlier. The DJ nodded and winked and said he would play it next. So Ahkmenrah stalked off to find his boyfriend once again.

Larry was now walking around looking for his lost puppy friend. His eyes brightened when Ahkmenrah came into view and walked to him in the moving light of the strobe lights.

“Ahkmenrah! Where have you been? You left me alone with the French! I tuned out after the black plague was mentioned.”

Ahkmenrah giggled and kissed Larry, when he heard the song from earlier. He hummed along and sang in a low, quiet voice when the lady started singing.

_I knew you were, you were gonna come to me._

_And here you are, but you better choose carefully._

_‘Cause I, I’m capable of anything, of anything, and everything._

Larry’s eyes widened as he listened to his boyfriend sing, and to be honest, he thought it was extremely hot.

_Make me your Aphrodite, make me your one and only._

_But don’t, make me your enemy._

Ahkmenrah grabbed Larry’s tie and twisted it around his finger slowly to the beat of the song until he was standing nose to nose with Larry, singing low into his ear.

_So you wanna play with magic? Boy you should know what you’re falling for._

_Baby do you dare to do this? ‘Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse._

Ahkmenrah brushed his lips against Larry’s, and Larry was paralyzed by Ahkmenrah’s sudden and our of character actions, but he kissed back.

_Are you ready for, ready for, the perfect storm, perfect storm?_

_‘Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine, there’s no goin’ back._

Ahkmenrah pressed himself against Larry, running his hand up the side of his shirt. Lucky for them, no one really seemed to pay attention, except for one person.

“Guys!” A voice said with force made them separate from each other. “I thought I told you to get a room!” Nick smirked. “I’d rather you _not_ do that _here_.” He walked away once again, leaving Ahkmenrah and Larry blushing like idiots.

***

Octavius was dancing with a slightly drunken Jedediah on the DJ’s table to what seemed to be Dark Horse by Katy Perry. Laying around was a few empty and a few half drunk beers, and a large piece of chocolate cake that they thought would be a good idea to eat at the time.

The song ended and Jedediah and Octavius doubled over laughing because of their silly dancing. When the last of their snickers died out they did some silly nose boops and kisses. And more music started.

“Hey! I... ah… I think I know this song!” Jed slurred as he walked on an area that was elevated higher than where Octavius stared watching, confused.

_I’m hurtin’ baby, I’m broken down. I need your lovin’, lovin’, I need it now._

_When I’m without ya, I’m somthin’ weak. You got me beggin’, beggin’ I’m on my knees, yeah._

Jed sang off key and loud, but barley loud enough to be heard over the blaring music.

_I don’t wanna be needin’ your love, I just wanna be deep in your love, and it’s killin’ me when you’re away, oh baby._

_‘Cause I really don’t care where you are, I just wanna be there where you are, and I gotta get one little taste._

Jed dropped to his knees dramatically and pointed at Octy. A dark red blush started across his face and he covered his eyes, but peaked through his fingers.

_You’re sugar, yes please, won’t you come and put it down on me._

_I’m right here, ‘cause I need and I’d love a little sympathy._

_Yeah you show me good lovin’, make it alright. Need a little sweetness in my life._

_You’re sugar, yes please, won’t you come and put it down on me._

Jedediah then passed out, maybe he was a little more than slightly drunk.


End file.
